


Titanwin

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2017, M/M, Titanwin, eruri - Freeform, titan!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: It was the biggest decision Levi had to make.(Written for Eruri Week Day 1: Titanwin)





	Titanwin

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this which is why I'm publishing it a few days late. It was written for Day 1 of Eruri Week. Day 1 took place on 31 July and the prompt as you guessed it was Titanwin.
> 
> I don't know if I will go back and do any of the other day's prompts. I can't really think of anything. I've had writer's block for these ship weeks the whole month of July. Maybe if I have a last minute idea I'll start crafting a new work.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. Writer's block has been a killer. This is also unbeta-ed. I apologize for any mistakes I didn't catch.

Levi’s fingers were shaking as he fumbled with the syringe. He was _scared_ , very scared, yet he couldn’t let his biggest fear show. He didn’t have long. Erwin lost too much blood and was continuing to lose more.

Hange and Floch had managed to take Eren and Mikasa further away. Levi’s body ached as a reminder of the scuffle he had with the two younger soldiers. He didn’t blame them for attacking him. Levi would have done the same thing if he had to choose. It was still wrong of them, though. He knew that as well.

This was one of the hardest decisions Levi would have to make. He wouldn’t let Erwin die. He _couldn’t_ let Erwin die. The blond man was mumbling out things in his unconscious state; something about a teacher and an incomplete attempt at a question. Erwin had been already so far gone.

Without another thought, Levi tore open the Commander’s shirt and pushed it down his left shoulder. Erwin’s breath hitched painfully. His dry, blood coated lips parted. Levi put the needle into the small vial of serum and pulled the plunger up. He took a deep breath and held it while he stabbed the needle into Erwin’s exposed shoulder. His thumb pushed down the plunger and he watched as the yellow liquid was dispensed into the other man.

Nothing happened in the first few moments after administering the serum. Levi was scared that he was too late. “Erwin!” he shouted and placed his hands on his shoulders. Tears burned in his eyes.

But then Erwin’s body jolted and a strangled noise came from him. He jolted again and his body continued to do it. Levi backed up. “Erwin! Er—” A blast erupted from Erwin’s body and sent Levi flying off the roof and painfully slamming into the roof of another abandoned house. When he looked up, he saw the roof they had previously been on destroyed. A titan with messy blond hair emerged from the rubble of the house. Its back was to Levi.

Levi crawled to the edge of the roof, wincing with every movement he made. He watched as Erwin stomped over to the roof that the defeated Bertholdt was laying on. The brunet teen watched with eyes wide, pleading with Erwin to stop, for someone to save him. The rest of the remaining soldiers watched with wide eyes as well.

Erwin picked up Bertholdt and the screams got louder. Levi saw the right side of the young man’s body already in Erwin’s mouth. He looked away when the sound of a sickening crunch filled the air. The screaming came to a stop and Levi gagged lightly, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth.

When Levi calmed his churning stomach, he watched as Erwin’s titan dropped to its knees. Steam started to erupt from the nape of its neck. His eyes widened and he climbed down from the roof, dropping to his knees. He winced through the pain and stumbled as he ran to where Erwin was. He ran faster when he saw the man’s body emerging from the nape of the titan.

Erwin had shifter lines underneath his eyes from where the flesh was connected to his face. His eyes were closed as he started to slide off the steaming body. Levi got to him just in time as he nearly collapsed, catching him in his shaking arms. The raven haired man lowered them both to the ground. Warmth radiated from Erwin’s body.

“Hey, Erwin,” Levi mumbled and ran his hand along the man’s right arm. _His_ right arm. Levi exhaled shakily. The limb was just like it was before Erwin lost it to a titan a few months ago. Erwin was whole once more. “You’re going to be okay.”

Erwin’s chest rose and fell softly. He snuggled closer to Levi. “L-Levi,” he whispered back.

“I’m here, Erwin. I’m here. I’ll never let anything bad happen to you as long as I live,” Levi whispered in his ear and pressed his lips to the man’s warm temple. The tears that burned in his eyes came back. This time he allowed them to fall down his cheeks.

Levi couldn’t almost lose Erwin again. It would destroy him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. Kudos are important to many writers.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](https://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com)


End file.
